Zastanów się, zanim coś zrobisz
Totalna Porażka: Bitwa o Milion - Odcinek Czwarty Autor: ''KachiQ'' Charles: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce... Sojusze nam nadal się rozwijały. Alejandro i Trent przekonali Sierrę i Gwen do głosowania na Justina, lecz ich drużyna wygrała wyzwanie drugi raz pod rząd, a na ceremonii wyznaczyli Cody'ego, który sabotował drużynę. Co teraz się stanie z uczestnikami? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Bitwę o Milion! ---- Kwatery thumb|left Chłopaki Duncan: Dobrze, że ten debil odpadł, wreszcie mamy pokój tylko dla siebie. Owen się niepokoił. Duncan: Spokojnie, ogramy jeszcze te dziewczyny, a szczególnie idiotkę Courtney. Spuścił wzrok. Duncan: Ty mnie nie słuchasz, prawda? Owen (pokój zwierzeń): Dobrze, że mam mocny sojusz z weteranem, ale niepokoję się o dziewczyny, jest ich powiedzmy - dużo. Dziewczyny Katie: Courtney, dlaczego nas nie lubisz? Ta tylko patrzyła się na rozmawiających Gwen i Trenta. Courtney: Jak wrócą do siebie, to rezygnuję. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Haha, ty jesteś idiotką! Zerwałaś z nim i ukradłaś chłopaka, on nie jest na tyle głupi, byś go omamiła! Jednak Trent przytula się do Gwen. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Psychol. Bridgette: Nie jesz śniadania? Courtney: Nie. Chcę sprawdzić, co ta gotka ma zamiar zrobić. Courtney wyszła z domku. Sadie: Pobiegnę za nią! Katie i Sadie zaczęły gonić Courtney. Courtney: Zostawcie mnie! Katie & Sadie: Nie! Katie (pokój zwierzeń): Może ją nastraszymy? thumb|left Dziewczyny W kwaterze zostały Beth i Sierra. Sierra: Ciekawa jestem jakiejś niespodzianki od Charlesa, bo nic nie zrobił przez trzy odcinki. Beth się szykowała. Sierra: A ty co? Idziesz na randkę? Beth: A co? Nie mogę? Sierra: Eh, no możesz. Beth włożyła na siebie sukienkę. Sierra: Tylko nie zachowuj się jak Anna Maria! Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Kiedy oglądałam czwarty sezon, ta idiotka wiecznie się psiukała! No i zarywała do Vito, mojej najmniej ulubionej z osobowości Mike'a, dobrze, że wreszcie go stracił... no i Svetlane. (wzdycha) Sierra: A ja tam znowu będę się nudziła, czuję się jak w rutynie. Beth: Spokojnie, za chwilę będzie zadanie. Sierra została sama. Sierra: Cody mnie rzucił, tylko zastanawia mnie jedno. Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Po co Beth się stroi? Chłopaki Beth poszła do Justina, Alejandro i Trent tylko się patrzyli. Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Bez komentarza. Trent (pokój zwierzeń): Wiem, że to może się komuś nie podobać, ale nie chcę widzieć, jak rośnie związek BethxJustin! Trent wyszedł, Alejandro też. Justin: Och, Beth, zmieniłaś się! Beth: Dzięki, nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Justin (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz Beth wygląda bosko, tak! Okrzyki radości. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Wreszcie będę z Justin'em! Charles zatrąbił. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Mam dosyć Charlesa! On znowu mi przerywa! Charles: Zapraszam przed domki! Przed domkami Część uczestników była w piżamie, a część ubrana. Chef: Pora na niespodziankę! Charles się złowieszczo uśmiechnął. Sierra: Teraz Ty poprowadzisz sezon? Charles: NIGDY! Zrozumiałaś? Uderzył Sierrę. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Co to za brutal! Charles: Najmocniej Ciebie przepraszam... ale to Twoja wina. Sierra nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Charles: Cóż, dzisiaj jedna osoba zmieni się w drużynie. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Oby to był Duncan, oby to był Duncan! Charles: Bridgette, Justin... wybierzcie kto ma się zmienić. Dźwięki grozy. Charles: No, to kto będzie? Dźwięki były głośniejsze, część już zatkała uszy. Charles: Wyłączcie to! Chef wyciszył efekty specjalne. Charles: No dobrze, więc macie minutę na zastanowienie się. Uczestnicy myślą. Chef: STOP! Bridgette jest oburzona. Bridgette: Jak w dwie sekundy mam pomyśleć? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): To jest proste, powiedz: DUNCAN! Bridgette: Dobrze, więc do przeciwników idzie Duncan. Szok z strony zawodników. Duncan: Nareszcie nie będziecie miały szansy mnie wykopać! Justin: Moja strategia, więc zmieni się Alejandro. Trent jest zawiedziony, Sierra strzela facepalma. Alejandro: Przykro mi, amigo. Duncan i Alejandro zamieniają się w zespołach. Charles: A za chwilę powiem na czym polega wyzwanie! Wyzwanie Chef: Tym razem pogracie sobie w tenisa ziemnego. Będziecie przynajmniej się zmieniać. Każdy set składa się z trzech gemów. Każdy z Was, a będziemy grać do skutku, musi zdobyć chociaż dla drużyny. Zdobywa niezwyciężoność ten zespół, w którym wszyscy zdobędą chociaż jeden punkt dla DRUŻYNY! Beth: A dlaczego Charles nie tłumaczy wyzwania? Chef: Bo to ja się bardziej znam na tenisie! I mi POZWOLIŁ! Charles: Dobrze, losuję pierwszy pojedynek. Owen vs. Beth Owen: Nigdy nie grałem w tenisa (serwuje źle). Beth: Ja też nie. Owen drugi raz spudłował. Chef: Czy Wy nie umiecie grać?! Po chwili jest 1-0 dla Beth. Beth: Może to wygram. Owen: Pomocy! Beth zdobywa drugi gem. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Justin popatrzy na moje umiejętności! Owen zaczyna dobrze serwować, ale to nie jest żadne pociesznie. Chef: Wygrywa Beth! Już zdobyłaś punkt, więc nie musisz grać. Duncan: Nieźle! Alejandro vs. Duncan Alejandro: Nie mam zamiaru przegrywać. Duncan: Na pewno? 1-1 Alejandro: No cóż, jeszcze dwa gemy. Duncan: Ty też. 2-2 Tłumy szaleją. Alejandro: I teraz zdecydują punktówki. Chef: 15:0 dla Alejandro! Duncan serwuje źle. Chef: 30:0 dla Alejandro! Charles tylko losował i się uśmiechnął do Duncana. Duncan: Już po tobie! Rzucił 2 razy gniewnie w Ala. Alejandro: Sorki. Dał błyskawiczny serw i Duncan tego nie odbił. Courtney: Wreszcie punkty dla nas. Chef: 3-2 dla Alejandro! Okrzyki radości Obozowiczów. Katie vs. Justin Justin: Sorki skarbie. Katie: Wiesz, że to na mnie nie działa. Chef: 30:0 dla Katie! Katie: Wygrana jest moja! Chef: 3-0 dla Katie! Sadie vs. Gwen Gwen: Mam kłopoty z grą! Sadie odbijała najlepiej z całej drużyny. Courtney: Grubas! Sadie na koniec rzuciła piłką w Courtney, złośliwy uśmiech Duncana. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Zrobię tak jak na Wyspie! Sadie pożegna się z programem drugi raz! Chef: Sadie wygrywa! Gwen: Nie umiem w to grać! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Z drugiej strony trzeba wyeliminować tą gotkę. Katie: Sadie, tak ślicznie odbijałaś! Sadie: Mówiłam, że treningi u trenera dają świetny efekt? Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Cóż, skoro wygrały wyzwanie, mogą być zagrożeniem, albo nie! Mam świetny pomysł! Bridgette vs. Trent Bridgette nie umie w to grać, Trent za to uczył Gwen. Trent: Może źle uczyłem? 1-2 dla Trenta. Trent: No chyba tak. Trent wygrywa. Trent: Hmmm... a jednak Gwen się uczyła. Gwen: Tak, tylko pierwszy raz z tobą grałam. Courtney vs. Sierra Dziewczyny walczyły zaciekle. Sierra: Nie mam zamiaru odpaść! Odbiła trzy razy piłką w pole Courtney. Courtney: To jest nieuczciwe! Sierra: Wszystko jest uczciwe! Charles: 2-0 dla Sierry! Courtney: Żałosny ten program. Courtney źle odbija. Chef: 15:0 dla Sierry! Courtney: Hahah, nie będziesz mnie miała na perfekcie. Chef: 15:15 dla remisu! Sierra: Punktówki się nie liczą, bo teraz mam asa. Chef: 30:15 dla Sierry! Sierra: Ostatnia szansa - poddaj się. Chef: 3-0 dla Sierry! Courtney, Ty łamago! Courtney: Nienawidzę Was. ._. Podsumowanie Chef: Więc zostało Was trzech z każdej drużyny! Czyli obstawiam, że przegrane osoby wystąpią jeszcze dwa razy! Teraz wyrównamy szanse! Owen vs. Gwen Gwen: Hejka. Owen: Cześć. Gwen trochę się podszkoliła i dobrze serwowała. Owen: O nie! Znasz mój słaby punkt! Chef: 15:0 dla Gwen! Gwen: Wybacz. Chef: 30:0 dla Gwen! Trent jest szczęśliwy z dziewczyny. Chef: 30:30! Owen: As! Gwen: Nie na długo. Chef: 1-0 dla Gwen! Owen: Co powiesz na to? Chef: 2-1 dla Owena! Gwen: Wygrywasz. Chef: 3-2 dla Gwen! Courtney: Czy to możliwe? Bridgette vs. Duncan Duncan: Dobrze, że nie z księżniczką? Courtney wypchnęła Bridgette i zaczęła wyrzucać piłki w niewiadomą stronę. Chef: 3-0 dla Duncana! Courtney: I dobrze! Mam gdzieś tego c**ja! Courtney vs. Justin Courtney: Zawalisz. Chef: 2-0 dla Courtney! Justin: Dobrze. Chef: 3-0 dla Courtney! Courtney: Wygrałam! Podsumowanie Chef: Mamy trzy największe łamagi - Owen, Bridgette i Justin! Za chwilę rozstrzygnięcie! Bridgette vs. Justin Justin: Mogę wygrać? Bridgette: Twój urok też na mnie nie działa. Justin: Spróbuj to odbić. Bridgette: No pewnie. Odbija obok końca boiska. Justin: Jak Ty to robisz?! Bridgette: Nie zagaduj mnie, dobra? Chef: 3-0 dla Bridgette! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Dobrze, że zwerbowałam taką sojuszniczkę! Ma mocną zimną krew! Owen vs. Justin Chef: Najgorszy finał świata! Owen: Sorki, Justin. Stoi zauroczony i odbija mu piłki, lecz ten się ciągle wywraca. Chef: 30:15 dla Owena! Ostatnia szansa dla Justina! Owen nagle się wywraca, odbijając piłkę... . . . Wolna akcja. . . . Piłka uderza Justina w twarz. Justin: Ała, moja śliczna szeksi twarz! Chef: Zwyciężają Obozowicze!!! Owen: Juuuuuuuuuuuuu-huuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sorki. Justin: Nic się nie stało. Wszyscy oprócz Gwen i Beth patrzą na niego gniewnie. Ceremonia Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem załamana. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem zła na Justina. Tylko to wina Trenta! Trent (pokój zwierzeń): Mógł nie zawalić. Justin (pokój zwierzeń): Nikt mnie powali, czyli na Trenta. Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę zniszczyć zauroczenia mojej przyjaciółki! Ale z drugiej strony Trent mi obiecał sojusz... więc... kumpela ważniejsza niż sojusznik! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): To prywatne głosowanie!!! Charles: Podliczyłem głosy, są bardzo ciekawe. Otóż pierwsze bezpieczne osoby to. . . . Beth i Sierra. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Ciekawa jestem, ile poleci głosów na Trenta. Charles: Kolejne dwie bez głosu to Duncan i Gwen. Gwen: Juhu! Charles: No i teraz podliczam głosy zagrożonych: 1 głos na Justina 1 głos na Trenta 2 głosy na Justina 2 głosy na Trenta 3 głosy na Trenta i... 4 głosy na Trenta! Trent: Ale, jak to? Charles: Tylko Gwen nie głosowała na Ciebie. Trent: Sierra, jak mogłaś? Gwen pojawiły się łzy w oczach. Trent: Gwen, dlaczego płaczesz? Gwen: Nie chcę widzieć eliminacji Trenta, ponieważ rezygnuję! To był cios w plecy dla Sierry. Sierra: Przepraszam, ale Beth mnie tak prosiła! Gwen: Nie szkodzi, ja Ci wybaczam. Trent: Ja tak samo. Gwen się pożegnała. Gwen: I jeszcze jedno, Beth, wreszcie z nim zerwij! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Przynajmniej pozbyłem się jego "dziewczyny"... Charles: Biedny Trent. Tak przeżywać rozstanie. No cóż, zostajesz. Trent usiadł w milczeniu. Charles: Słuchajcie, zostało już was tylko 11! Jaką kolejną niespodziankę przygotuję dla uczestników? Zobaczycie to w Totalnej Porażce: Bitwie o Milion! Kategoria:Odcinki TP: BoM Kategoria:Odcinki